


Drawing the Line

by Sparcina



Series: Drawn Together (Stony variations) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fisting, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Steve, Pining Tony, Post-Battle, So much want, Steve Is Angry, Suit Sex, The Suit is an ersatz, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony is aching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: That was the only warning Steve got before the doors slid open. Urgency creeping up his spine, he ran towards the bedroom, picturing Tony on the floor, unconscious and bleeding out. But it hadn’t seemed so bad, back in the meeting room. And wouldn’t have Jarvis called them if something was amiss?“Ton… oh.”His jaw dropped. Tony hadn’t noticed him yet; he was too busy being fist-fucked by the Suit. A Suit that was painted blue, white and red.





	

The battle had been rough, the debriefing even worse. Wincing and limping, Tony managed to reach the elevator before his knees gave up. Fury had a gift to stretch those unbearable meetings, especially when the team longed for a good night of sleep, and Steve… Well, that was his little secret issue.

He winced further.

“Prepare the Suit, Jarvis,” he rasped, forehead against the cold metal of the lift.

“Shouldn’t you get some rest first, Sir?”

The answer was respectful, reasonable, with a hint of worry Tony didn’t remember including in his coding. He pressed his brow harder against the shiny metal. He wouldn’t be able to sleep if he didn’t get to do _that_ first. Jarvis knew it as much as he did, what with monitoring his sleep patterns for years now.

“Just prepare the goddamn Suit, Jarv. If you don’t want to…”

God, he was too worn out for that conversation. But his AI grasped his meaning mid-sentence, like it always did.

“It is always a pleasure to help you, Sir, in whatever capacity. You shouldn’t be ashamed.”

“What makes you think I am?”

Tony grunted and exited the lift at his floor. He quickly reached his bedroom, restless, now, calling in his last reserve of energy to get some form of release.

The sheets were tossed on the floor and the pillows prompted against the headboard. Everything about his bed was blue and white, except for the biggest pillow, of a profound red that reminded him of blood. Thrown together, though, those colors alluded to a different kind of pain.

Tony showered in a hurry. Always the efficient minion, Jarvis arranged for the Suit to be ready by the time he emerged from the bathroom with a towel on his hips. That red, blue and white Suit–another part of his little secret issue–discarded the towel, picked him up in those strong, mechanic arms, and brought him to the king-sized bed, where it lowered him gently.

Tony was pretty sure Steve would be just as gentle.

Remotely controlled by Jarvis, the Suit ran its hard fingers against his stomach, pressing hard on the muscular planes covered in bruises. Tony let out a soft sight, relieved by the hint of pain. Steve's touch would be soft, careful, but intense. He would grip Tony’s hips with more strength than necessary, just like the Suit did. Would run his mouth down his chest, teasing his nipples with his tongue, sucking, biting. He would cover his chest with open-mouthed kisses, smiling mercilessly as Tony whimpered in need. His eyes would flash darkly, and his mouth...

Tony arched his back when the cold mouth reached his cock. He was half-hard by then, mind steaming with pictures of a flushed, eager Steve going down on him. He knew Steve had some experience with men, knew that what had transpired between Bucky and him seventy years ago had included some form of sex. So Steve wouldn’t simply mouth at his cock–not that _this_ wouldn’t be arousing for its own set of reasons. No: he would take him in with slow, deliberate confidence, and lick at the underside of him, use a little teeth as to draw Tony on that fine line between pleasure and pain. 

Steve would take his time licking the slit. He was a man of sensual tastes. He would taste Tony's precum once, to get acquainted with the taste, then again, to let Tony know he wanted more.

He would try to take him as deep as possible, because he would enjoy taking Tony apart. He would know, he would just know, that Tony wouldn't be able to hold back anymore once his cock reached that hot, narrow throat. 

Maybe he would let Tony come all over his face. Maybe he wanted that. And Tony would lick his ass in gratitude.

_Fuck!_

Tony’s hips bucked. The Suit’s face had disappeared between his trembling legs. It didn’t have a tongue–Tony would have to rectify that–, but he had a cold, wide mouth that allowed it to engulf every inch of cock Tony felt like pushing in. Devoid of gag reflex, the Suit sucked on him for a long time, changing rhythm as it held Tony at bay from an easy orgasm.

Steve would want to build on it, would want to control. Tony would let him spank him, would let him tie him up and gag him, hit him, if it got the Captain into his bed, or on any other surface for that matter.

But Steve wasn’t this kind of man, so Tony was reduced to this pathetic attempt at relief, hips snapping as he fucked the mouth of his Suit.

“Now, Jarvis, now!”

The Suit obediently shoved one wet finger into his ass. Tony sucked in a breath and urged for a second one. The pain didn’t matter. It was soon gone, anyway.

“Come on, fill me, Steve!”

He couldn’t help it. Tears of frustration formed at the corner of his eyes and stayed there as Tony fucked himself on the three metallic fingers, cries of wanton lust leaving his mouth like so many pleas.

“Steve!”

*

Steve wished Director Fury had kept that debriefing short. He could see how Bruce looked ready to fall, and even if Natasha held her head high, he guessed that she only wanted a quick reunion with her bed at that moment. Clint was openly sleeping, arms crossed on the large table. And Tony…

Tony was avoiding his gaze. As soon as the meeting came to an end, he rose to his feet and left the room much faster than he had entered it.

“You might want to get sure he gets in bed without tripping on his own feet,” Natasha said dryly, brushing past him.

Steve hesitated.

“I don’t think he wants to see me right now, Natasha.”

“Do you really?”

Puzzled by that sibylline affirmation, Steve got in the next elevator and asked to be taken to Tony’s floor. Jarvis, for once, seemed hesitant.

“Sir had gone through a stressful day,” he said, smooth nonetheless. “If I give you access, you must promise me to take care of him.”

“I always try to do so,” Steve replied honestly.

He wiped the sweat on his brow. For some reason, he was getting nervous. The dried blood on his uniform almost convinced him to stop by his quarters first. But then, there was Tony’s well-being to consider.

Jarvis spoke one last time.

“Do not let him down this once, Captain.”

That was the only warning Steve got before the doors slid open. Urgency creeping up his spine, he ran towards the bedroom, picturing Tony on the floor, unconscious and bleeding out. But it hadn’t seemed so bad, back in the meeting room. And wouldn’t have Jarvis called them if something was amiss?

“Ton… oh.”

His jaw dropped. Tony hadn’t noticed him yet; he was too busy being fist-fucked–Steve shivered–by the Suit. A Suit that was painted blue, white and red. The throaty moans that poured from Tony's parted lips turned Steve’s throat into sandpaper. His knees buckled. He hadn’t often pictured Tony like that, but whenever he had, in a moment of weakness, he was always standing at the foot of the bed, just like the Suit did. But it was him, not the Suit, giving Tony such pleasure.

He tiptoed towards the bed, biting down his lip hard enough to draw blood. His hands ached for some sort of contact. His cock twitched in his uniform pants. He swallowed hard. How would Tony react to having his intimacy invaded? Steve tried not to worry too much; the colors of the Suit helped.

He would lie if he said that it didn’t infuriate him in equal measure. Grinding his teeth, he reached for the Suit and prepared to toss it across the room, damn the consequences.

Jarvis anticipated his reaction and withdrew his fist from Tony’s ass. Steve’s eyes locked on the shiny, metallic fingers, before settling on Tony’s face. The inventor’s eyes opened in surprise.

*

 _Oh, no!_ Tony thought. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Steve just stared at him, like he wanted to punch him. Tony winced. Now, his little secret issue wasn’t so secret anymore, and there wasn’t anything little about it. He tried to calm his breathing, to crawl away from that judgmental expression, but the sheets were too far to hide the obvious.

He let out a yelp as Steve’s fingers closed on his bruised ankle. He was yanked back to the foot of the bed, chest heaving, tears running freely on his cheeks.

“Oh, Tony,” Steve crooned.

He knelt on the floor and grabbed his hips gentler than the Suit had done. Tony let out a strangled gasp as warm lips planted kisses on his inner thighs.

“You’re so warm,” Steve said, reverently, as he neared his aching cock. “So beautiful.”

For the first time in probably ever, Tony got nervous. Steve was looking at him there, at his loosened hole. He must have been disgusted by the metallic fist thrusting there, must still be disgusted by knowing Tony had enjoyed the invasion, must…

“Tony.” Steve ran his hands up and down his chest, warmth against warmth, fire building on fire.

Tony looked at him, because he was that close from coming.

Steve’s pupils were blown wide. “Since I couldn’t be there to prepare you, may I take over?”

And just like that, the day went from bad to spectacularly good. Steve stripped of his uniform in record time and kissed him lightly on the mouth. Tony cupped his chin and deepened that kiss, battling tongue with enough force to leave them both breathless. His bruised lips felt incredibly sensitive under Steve’s careful tongue, and he moaned in rapture. When Steve’s hand closed on his cock, Tony’s eyes were still trying to find their way back to the front of their sockets.

“Steve, Steve,” he whimpered. Steve chuckled, gently, and let out a deep, needy noise when Tony thrust in his fist. “So hard for you, Steve.”

The other man shuddered. He was still shuddering when Tony led his cock into his ass and begged him to take him now, now, please, it had been so long and he was so tired already. Steve stifled a moan against his shoulder and bit down hard on his collarbone as he entered him slowly.

“I won’t break, come on,” Tony managed to hiss. “Move!”

“Fuck.” Steve’s control snapped. Tony felt the shock of the penetration down to his every cell and cried out in relief as Steve pounded into him relentlessly, driving him into the mattress. Those blue eyes were veiled with lust, fierce with hunger. Tony would have told him to eat him whole if he could, would have told him so many things if the powerful rhythm of their fucking hadn’t banished every known word of the English language to the recesses of his brilliant mind.

He came much too soon, Steve right after him. Panting, gloriously aching, Tony felt Steve draw back. The sudden emptiness broke his heart in two. He didn’t dare beg for more, though, and could only close his eyes as Steve backed away from him.

Then he heard the characteristic sound of metal being broken. Startled, he sat on the bed. Semen leaked from his ass, adding another shade of white to his sheets. He couldn’t be less concerned.

“I feel much better, now.”

Steve had just punched the Suit in the face and was grinning and blushing like a kid who had just enjoyed a forbidden threat. Tony considered the endless hours he had spent working on that Suit and decided that Steve couldn’t have done a better job. Especially when that blond, blue-eyed man came back to his bed and brushed the crest of his ass, where cum kept pouring out. Tony gulped.       

“Please tell me that was the last time you used a Suit instead of my services,” Steve said with his cute, lopsided smile.

Tony promised him exactly that in one hot, sensuous kiss.   


End file.
